Tregua por una noche
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Chile esta harto de la rivalidad entre Argentina e Inglaterra, por lo que decide proponer una especie de "tregua" (Y por qué no, realizar de paso una de sus fantasías más ocultas). Pero la noche no va a salir tan perfecta como él esperaba... ArgChi ArgUk Lemon.


ArgChi (y Uk) Tregua por una noche.

-Bueno, está bien.

-¿R-really?- Era la primera vez que el chileno aceptaba.

-Pero con una condición. Con Martín.

-¿What?

-Es pa' mejorar la relación entre países, no quiero que los dos se peleen todo el tiempo como un par de weones infantiles.

Se iba a negar inmediatamente, jamás de los jamases, nunca de los nuncases aceptaría algo así… a menos, claro, que Manuel fuera el que se lo pedía.

Y es por eso que al final, muy en el final, Arthur termino cediendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martin lo beso tan profundamente que el ojimiel casi gime. Este beso era más feroz, más salvaje que los anteriores…

Impulso su cuerpo para aplastar a Manuel contra la pared, ahogándolo entre un mar de besos, sofocándolo con cada caricia.

-Ah-h, para Martín, te t-tengo que decir aahlgo- Trato de hablar pero Martín no le hizo caso, refregándose contra él con necesidad.

-Vamos a la cama.- Y esa fue la única demanda que el rubio sí escucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El argentino dejo caer a Manuel de sus brazos y este cayo de culo en el piso. Sintió como toda la excitación acumulada hasta el momento se desvanecía, apagándose como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Pero… es que estaba sorprendido.

De todas las cosas que podían estar en su cama, lo último que Martín se imagino era encontrar al inglés, sentado como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

Manuel se quejo, levantándose del piso.

-Martín… Hemm, yo pensé…- Dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama, quedando al lado de Arthur.- que… no sé… ¿podrían hacer las paces?

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto sin entender y Manuel se mordió el labio, haciendo un gesto obsceno para ayudar al pobre cerebro del argentino a entender. Aunque quizá él no quisiera entender.

-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? No, ni en pedo ni borracho ni dormido ni fumado…

-¿Ni por mi?- Lo interrumpió.

-¿Y vos por qué mierda aceptaste, boludo?

Arthur abrió la boca para defenderse pero después no dijo nada. Sus mejillas se colorearon de color rosa.

-Martín, ya sabi que a él le gusto, entonces ¿Para qué preguntai?

-¿Y encima vos en el medio? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y no.

El morocho se iba a dar por vencido cuando se le ocurrió una última jugada. Se acerco a Martín, agarrándolo de la remera y puso una de sus manos tapando de costado su boca, para decirle un secreto en el oído que el otro rubio no pudiera escuchar.

-¿Si?- La sonrisa de Martín se amplió al escuchar lo que Manuel le había dicho- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

El argentino avanzo y se subió arriba del inglés, sacándose el cinturón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Antes de que Arthur pudiera quejarse, Martín le ato las manos al poste de la cama. Comenzó a mover las caderas, centrándose en hacer movimientos que molestaran al mayor.

Manuel se acerco y se quedo mirando, sintiéndose Francis. Y lo peor de todo, no sabía si se sentía bien o mal.

Pensó que debería recompensar a su amigo, ya que el pobre estaba maniatado y todavía no se había dicho ni pio. Se inclino para darle un beso pero Martín lo empujo por los hombros, besándolo con el ceño fruncido. Lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento y sin dejar de moverse para molestar al de abajo.

Manuel se separo con los cachetes calientes y los labios ligeramente hinchados.

-Sos mío y de nadie más- Dijo bien alto el argentino.

-Wait- Se quejo Arthur en desacuerdo pero Martín se centro en dar pequeños saltitos, frotándose con lo que ya se estaba poniendo duro. Le tiro del pelo, sin preocuparse por ser cuidadoso. "Por todas las veces que me ganaste cruelmente, por las cosas que me sacaste y por las personas que me robaste…"

El argentino estaba disfrutando esto, sin duda. Era su pequeña venganza y cuando Manuel le dijo _"Está a tu merced. Completamente. Hace lo que queri con él…" _al oído, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la venganza.

La venganza a su modo. Hacerlo gemir y pedir por más, para que quedara en claro que si bien Martín no era un dios en la guerra, lo era en la cama.

Manuel se puso atrás de Martín, abrazándolo por la espalda provocativamente y tirándosele cariñosamente arriba de su espalda, por lo que el rubio cayó arriba del pecho del inglés. Tomo entre sus dedos el rulito de Martín, sonriendo.

-No seai tan malo- Le dijo mientras jugueteaba con el pelo, haciendo a gemir al argentino mientras se aplastaba más y más contra el inglés, acurrucándose inconscientemente. Manuel lo soltó, abrazándolo otra vez hasta que el rubio se recupero.

Sin dejar de moverse, devolvió el abrazo sin darse vuelta, pasando sus manos por la espalda del chileno. Sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta el culo de éste, manoseando sin ninguna vergüenza, en parte en venganza. Nadie se me metía con su rulito.

-¡M-Martín!- Exclamo sorprendido y lo empujo hacia abajo. Arthur recibió todo el peso y gimió, aplastando los labios para no ser escuchado. Se suponía que había aceptado hacer esto fantaseando con poder interactuar con Manuel, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no tendría esa oportunidad. Solo podía tironear del cinturón que lo apresaba y ver la cara del chileno como nunca se la había imaginado, y eso hacía que casi valiera la pena. El dolor en su delantera aumento y se quejo, haciéndolo evidente.

Pero Martín no tenía ningún interés en Arthur, no si Manuel estaba provocándolo como siempre, sin querer. Dio vuelta la cabeza, tratando de buscar una mejor posición en un intento de besarlo. Era complicado.

El argentino se resigno a lamer sus dedos mientras los dirigía a la entrada del chileno, bajándole el pantalón lo suficiente. Encontró la forma de pasar su brazo sin muchas dificultades para empujar un dedo adentro. La otra mano la uso para tirar del pelo de Arthur.

-Ngghhh, M-mm…- Lo que empezó como su nombre termino siendo un gemido que se mesclo con los demás y Manuel se removió buscando más fricción.

Martín intento insertar un segundo dedo, pero se vio imposibilitado por las posiciones. Con un suspiro, termino tirando a Manuel al costado del inglés mientras él se posicionaba arriba. Se arrancaron la ropa como pudieron y siguieron adelante, desesperados. Ahora sí, metió sus dedos adentro del calor apretado del morocho, quien cerró los ojos dejando escapar unos ruidos no deberían salir.

-Mmm, nnh, Mmm-arti-in, ahhhh…- Martín sonrió. Nunca se cansaría de escuchar su nombre así.

Lo beso una vez más antes de posicionarse para penetrar al chileno.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto dulcemente, mordiéndole la oreja y lanzando uno que otro beso.

-Humm…

Manuel se estremeció sintiendo la quemazón de no haber usado ningún aceite o lubricante y respiro varias veces hasta que se le olvido. Meneo la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Martín comenzó con embestidas suaves pero constantes, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza en cada ida y vuelta.

-Mm-aart-tin, máss lento- Logro decir, aturdido por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a alargar estos momentos de amor.- Para, w-weon, m-me vengo- Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y el calor que había alrededor lo tenía empapado de sudor, con el pelo pegado a la cara y necesitado de aire.

-¿Por qué debería… parar?- Dijo Martín con algo de dificultad, pero manteniendo el ritmo rápido.- Dale, venite- Lo provoco con la voz, enterrándose más dentro del otro hasta tocar un punto en especifico. Mientras, Manuel se arqueaba y gemía, retorciéndose y agarrando con fuerza la sabana con los puños casi blancos del esfuerzo. Con un gemido final y vergonzosamente fuerte, derramo su esperma arriba de su estomago.

Martín sintió todos los movimientos de su chileno y dejando salir un largo gemido mientras chocaba contra su interior un par de veces más, él también acabo dentro de Manuel.

El argentino se tiro al lado del ojimiel, como siempre, acomodándose para dormir.

-Hemm, ¿Martín? Falta… Arthur todavía- Le dijo mirando a su amigo y ambos se avergonzaron profundamente. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, recordó que el inglés se había estado quejando y tratando de llamarles la atención en varias ocasiones, que su cerebro ignoro inconscientemente. Se sintió culpable.

-Que se joda.- Fue la respuesta del argentino.

-¡Martín!- Manuel frunció el seño.- Bien, lo voy a tener que hacer yo si vo' no queri.

Martín se levanto de golpe con cara de cansado y enojado.

-Yo lo hago…

-Bueno.

-…con una condición…

Manuel bufo pero después de meditar, asintió.

-Yo lo odio, por eso dudo mucho… poder hacer que se pare…?- Dijo mirándose a sí mismo y sonriéndole a su Capital.- Entonces, vos…

Manuel se sonrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?- Le dijo el argentino.- Si no, no hago nada.

El chileno se volvió más rojo, como los tomates que Antonio le daba a Lovino pero se tiro hacia delante, empezando todo otra vez. Con un simple beso se dio a sí mismo la valentía y el atrevimiento que requería para seguir adelante. Sus manos tocaron la piel de Martín, moviendo sus dedos en círculo, principalmente, alrededor de los pezones. Le dio otro beso antes de dedicarse a morderle suavemente el cuello y seguir dejando besos por el pecho.

El argentino suspiro complacido, bastante relajado hasta que el chileno volvió a rozar su rulito intencionalmente. Se arqueo sin querer, puteando en voz baja.

Manuel jugó con su rulito mientras trasladaba su otra mano a la erección de Martín, amasándola hasta que vio la pre-eyaculación derramándose.

-Ya poh…- Dijo alejándose, un poco de mala gana.

-¿Mmm…? Noo…- Se quejo el argentino con mala cara.

-Si queri lo hago yo, ya te dije.- Insinuó a sabiendas que Martín reaccionaria rápido.

Lo empujo despacio y Manuel cayó sobre el colchón. El chileno suspiro y se tendió en la cama, luchando por tener los ojos abiertos por las dudas.

Martín y Arthur se miraron fijamente durante un rato, odiándose sin palabras. El primero que flaqueo fue el inglés.

-Do something- Gruño removiendo sus piernas y el gran bulto entre ellas.

-No estás en condiciones de ordenarme nada- Le respondió Martín, pasando un dedo juguetonamente por el dobladillo del pantalón.

Se subió arriba y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa torturantemente lento, para después dejársela puesta. Deslizo el cierre del pantalón hacia abajo para abrirlo, pero sin quitárselo.

-Oh, shit. I hate you.- Dijo tomando varias respiraciones en un intento de calmarse. No lo logro. Había perdido la paciencia hace más de media hora y no iba a recuperarla ahora.

-¿Yes? ¡Me too!- Se burlo tirándole del pelo nuevamente. Era divertido.

-Martín- Lo reto Manuel y el aludido le respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces el chileno no dijo más, ahora un poco menos dormido al observar la escena.

El argentino tiro los jeans del inglés, entreteniéndose con los calzoncillos como si no supiera cómo sacarlos. Tiro bastante del elástico para luego soltarlo.

-¡AY! ¡Fuck you, idiot!- Le grito cuando el elástico le pego en la piel y Martín se rio.

Saco lo que quedaba de prendas (lento, siempre lento) mientras se lamia los dedos con cierto brillo en los ojos de diversión sadista. Introdujo el primer dedo y pudo notar cuan diferente era su interior al del chileno. A pesar de haberlo hecho miles de veces con Manu, cada vez que le volvía a hacer el amor, el morocho siempre estaba tan apretado como la primera vez. Notaba que Arthur no era tan virgen y apretado como Manuel (probablemente gracias a Francis, con ayuda de Alfred). Sonrió cuando escucho al otro maldecir una vez más en inglés y acurruco y estiro su dedo mientras se inclinaba a morderle la mandíbula y el cuello.

Una parte de Martín quería acabar con todo esto de una vez mientras la otra parte quería alargar la tortura por el mayor tiempo posible. Como no se decidió, se dedico a torturarlo en el menor tiempo posible. Entonces siguió con un segundo dedo.

Observo con aprobación las mordidas que había dejado, no solo visibles sino también que algunas de ellas estaban hinchadas casi con sangre. Rozo un lugar suave y Arthur gimió sacudiendo sus manos, en un intento de zafarse y hacer algo o, por lo menos, taparse la boca. Se sentía humillado y de alguna forma derrotado pero el único deseo que tenía en este instante (además de darle una buena paliza al argentino) era más. Simplemente quería más.

Martín reemplazo sus hábiles dedos por su Gran Capital, empujando con fuerza. Todo el odio que había sentido por el inglés en toda su vida, todas esas frustraciones acumuladas se fueron desvaneciendo con cada gemido ahogado que a éste se le escapaba, cada temblor, cada reacción y movimiento involuntario. Puso la poca energía que le quedaba en empujar con más fuerza, duro y medio violento como nunca trataría a Manuel. Desquitándose.

Los dos rubio sintieron su punto culminante casi al mismo tiempo, el argentino descargándose después del inglés.

- I cannot believe what happened…- Su respiración era agitada pero no había rastro de enojo en su voz.

Martín se rio, relajado y sin energías.

-Ahora no te odio… tanto- Dijo el argentino con simpatía.- ¿Tregua por una noche?- Pregunto cauteloso mientras desataba el cinturón. El inglés se acurruco haciéndose una bolita, cerrando los ojos.

- Let me sleep and I'm happy.

-Como quieras.- Martín quiso ponerse a dormir al lado del chileno y se sorprendió al verlo despierto. Despierto y sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Claramente enojado.

-¿Qué hice mal?- Suspiro, apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Nada, weon.- Se veía ofendido.

-No parece nada…

-Nada, es que… ¿Por qué… hicistei eso?

-¿Hacer qué?- Realmente no entendía y no tenía ganas de pensar. Lo único que quería era seguir el ejemplo de Arthur y dormir. Dormir entre los brazos de Manuel.

-Es que…- El chileno se sonrojo apretando los labios.

-Ahh…- Martín entendió con una sonrisa.- Estas celoso.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-Que no, aweonado.- Su pucherito irracional enterneció al argentino.

-Sos re tierno, Manu- Le dijo abrazándolo y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del menor, usándolo de almohada.- Pero yo solo te amo a vos, y a nadie más que a vos.- Susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


End file.
